The Room Mate (DISCONTINUED)
by Neitherland15
Summary: Max is a girl who wants to get out of her home and away from her abusive dad. Fang is a kid who also wants to get away. Will a mistake at their college change things will they be able to hide their secret from each other? FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so this is the first story ever I'm writing. Hope you guys like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride. I just own my phone :).On with the story..**

 **MAXPOV**

I, Maximum Ride was not having a good day and let me tell you why. It all started this morning. but before I tell you let me introduce you to me. My name is Maximum Ride but if you call me something else other than Max you're going to find out how cold the floor is compared to the blood on your face. I'm 18 years old technically an adult even though I don't feel that way, the way I'm treated. More on that later. I have secrets no one else knows except my parents and I want to keep it that way FOREVER. I have wings fifteen feet of brown, white, and tan of pure feathers and light bones. I have other powers too such as super speed when flying, and breathing under water. So where was I before I introduced myself? Hmm...Oh yeah how this hecka of a day came out horrible. Well here goes nothing.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Ringg_

 _Ringg_

 _Ringg_

 _" God what damn it what is that sound?"_ I mutter. I turn around in my bed and slam my hand on the alarm clock who thought it will be funny to go off on a Saturday morning. That's when I remembered I have a meeting to go to at 1:oopm. I check my alarm clock to see what time it says it read 7:30am. You're probably wondering why I'm waking up this early. Well to tell you the truth I have a four hour long drive to St. Louis, MO. I'm going to my soon to be college in two weeks. I get to meet with the sectaries to get my schedule and see my dorm. The only reason I even applied is because its the most farthest away and that has affordable dorms. I will never dream of being here again to this place that supposedly is my home. this is where I get beaten by my dad Jeb. But whatever I'm leaving today for once and for all. As I get up to go to the restroom my door opens very slowly and quietly. I freeze I dare not move. Then comes a maniac laughter " _You didn't think you'd leave without a proper goodbye?"_ Then suddenly in comes Jeb holding a knife.

 **that's it for this chapter I'll update soon. R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

Hatred that's what I feel towards jeb. I don't see him as my father. I'm taking a shower I wince as I see the long slash he left on my arm with the knife. Its throbbing like crazy but I refuse to cry as I see the bruises in my stomach and thighs. It's been a long time since I cried the last has been in high school when jeb murdered my mom.

Flashblack

I was walking home from high school. As I walk in I hear my mom scream I rushed inside to see what happens. I see jeb holding a blade and I see him start slashing my moms stomach. I start to pull him away despite my fears. He turns around and slashes my cheek badly. My mom turns to me and yells " go to your room and lock the door." I go to my room and do what I'm told that's when I hear a piercing scream I want to go help mom but I know if I do I'll get beaten more. AN hour later I hear the front door slam and I see the our car turn the corner. That's when I go down to check on my mom. That's when I see her surrounded by blood with shaking finger I turn her around to see a long slash around her throat. "Mom!" I scream. She doesn't reply " mom, mom,mom" I say in a whisper when I finally realize she's dead . I stroke her hair while I sob and shake with tears. All of a sudden I hear a car outside. I don't want to leave my mom's side but I know if I don't I will end up just like her. I go to my room lock the door and step in my closet. I hear jeb in the living room drag something across the room. I get out of my closet and see outside my window to see jeb placing my mom on the floor. Jeb gets a shovel and starts digging I know what's going to happen next so I lie in bed sobbing over my dead mom. I cried myself to sleep knowing that no one will know my own dad killed my mother and I wasn't going to get her back.

End of flash

I stay in the shower until the water cold. Slowly step out of the shower and wince as my cut arm rubs against the towel I'm putting on. I know jeb isn't home he's probably at work or drinking with his friends. I sit in my bed for a moment before getting up and changing into some jeans and a sweater. I grab my bags and some food from the kitchen. Step outside and go to my car and start it up I go down the driveway and never look back to my prison of hell.

Ik my chapters are short sorry but I'll post a chapter everyday if a can promise R&R for ideas


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **R &R plz**

 **I turn on the radio and a song comes on that I like. I start singing along to the hills by the weekend**

 **When the song is over. I got incredibly bored. I would've been there in about 30 minutes flying but Nooo I have to drive. I can't carry all my luggage. I glance at the rear view mirror and see a red car behind me. "No biggie " I think but I have a feeling in my gut that I can't shake off. I quickly turn my gaze to the road not wanting to crash.**

 **TIME SKIP AND HOUR LATER**

 **I was really starting to get worried scratch that I'm bout to piss my pants. The same red car was behind me it's been behind need for about an hour. I look at the GPS to see there's an exit or a road that I can veer off on. There's woods ahead and a path goes through there and goes back to their highway."perfect" I think. I turn to the path and glance at the rearview mirror to see that the car still followed me. " darn it" I yell in frustration. I grip the steering wheel harder until my knuckles turn white. All of a sudden the car stopped. I glance to the gas thingy and the the arrow pointing to the letter E meaning empty. "No,no,no" I scream fear gripping my heart. I was getting ready to open my door and go off flying not caring for my luggage. Turn around to open the door when see a strange creepy gave staring at me threw the window. I let out a scream. I quickly lock the doors the creepy guy starts yanking at my door latch hard trying to get in. I let out another scream. Now being smarter than the average bear I start looking around for my phone. I find it in the seat next to me I grab it and unlock it, find the key pad and just barely press the nine when my window shatters into a million pieces and the glass cuts my face. The creepy guy unlocks the door and opens it and pushes me out. He grabs hold of me and says in a mean voice" your gonna be mine". "In your nightmares" I reply with that I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He grunts and drops to the floor. I run towards the woods and I hear him behind me but I lose him because I run faster than a human so when I'm about to take off flying I hear a gun shot a second later I feel a pain explode on my shoulder I gasp when I look over my shoulder and see blood running down."dang it" I mutter. I run a couple more years that guy is still following me. When I'm sure I'm not in view I spread out my wings ready to take off when a terrible pain goes threw my whole body I let out a piercing scream and my knees buckle underneath me. I hear the creepy guy coming closer but there's nothing I can do, the shot is much worser than I thought. I stagger up wards only to find the creepy guy in front of me "Not so fast" he says.**

 **Cliffy kinda R &R plz. I'll try to upgrade every day. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I try punishing him but he caught it easily since I'm still in pain. That's when he pulls out a blade. _Where_ _the_ _Fuck_ _Does_ _He_ _Get_ _All_ _these weapons_ , I wonder." Now if you don't quit struggling I'll kill you" creepy guy says as he presses the blade on my stomach. I freeze because I know he will do it. He starts putting his hands on my waist. _He's_ _going_ _to_ _rape_ _Me_ , I think terrified." No" I scream my voice trembling." Shut up" says creepy guy add here digs the blade deeper, barely doing a slice." You're going to be mine" he says. I start trembling, I'm stronger than a grown man but this guy was taller probably 6'5 compared to my 5'9 he outweighs me by a 100 pounds at least. He starts lifting up my shirt." No" I scream. "Shut up" he slams his hand on my mouth. My shirt is in his hands I still have my tank top though." Didn't you hear her, she said No. I turn my head sideways to see a dark haired boy. The creepy guy looks over to him and says "leave before I kill you". The boy steps closer. Suddenly I'm being yanked back by the creepy guy. " if you take a step closer I will kill her" says creepy guy. "You wouldn't" says the dark haired boy taking a step closer."yes I would" says creepy guy and with that he stabs me with the blade and takes off running.

Fang POV

I'm having a bad day on the list of very bad days. It all started at the crack of dawn but first let me explain my fucking life. My name is Nick Walker but call me Fang or else your gonna see why I got that nickname. I'm 18 years old I have a sister named Nudge who is 17 and another sister named Angel she's 16. Me and my sisters have 2 secrets. 1. we get abused my our mom. 2. Well how do I put this hmmm... Were 98% human and 2% avian aka bird. We have wings mine are black it fits me since the only color I wear is black, people call me 'Emo' I'm not I don't cut. They also call me the 'Emotionless rock'. **Why?** Good question. I show no emotion whatsoever. Nudges wings are a Carmel brown. It combines with her skin color and eye. She's the motor mouth, her real name is Monique but sometimes we have to nudge her so she can shut up. Thus bringing the nickname Nudge. Angels winds are pure white that matches her looks but don't let that fool you that girl is evil. We have powers too. Mine's are going fast when flying and also when I stay perfectly still I fade to whatever background,and breathing underwater. Nudges are she can hack into anything also being able to attract metal to her. Well Angel she hit the jackpot she can (Big breathe) read mind, breathe under water, talk to fish, can control people's minds with her mind. Word to the wise don't have any private thoughts around her. Now on with telling you about my horrible day.

 **R &R** **tell Me** **What** **you** **think**


	5. Chapter 5

SLAM! "Aahhh". I wake up startled I jump from my bed and go running to Angels room. Since that's were the sound was coming from. I open the door and see Anne my "Mom" (note the sarcasm) over Angel with a metal stick. I quickly run to Angel and put myself in between Anne and Angel. "Get out" I scream at Angel without look at her. Quickly obeying my orders Angel scrambles out of the room and into Nudges room locking the door behind her. I turn to face my punisher. "You stupid asshole that's why no one likes you" she yells at me and with that she starts beating me. When she's finished she grunts and heads to her room. I'm on the floor bleeding. I'm lucky she didn't hurt my wings. I stay in that position until Anne leaves for work then I go to Nudges room. I knock on the door and Nudge opens it, I step in her room I look at Nudge and already see Nudge with the first aid kit. I lay down while Nudge starts wrapping my torso. I wince because it hurts. Angel come over to the bed crying. "I'm okay" I say resurely. "It's all my fault" says Angel breaking down sobbing. I stand up and hug her "No it's not your fault you know it's hers" I say. "But she wouldn't have hit you if I haven't accidentally dropped a book on the floor" Angel says sniffling and wiping her eyes. "You know she would have hit you anyway" I say. Angel doesn't as anything. She lies down on the spare bed and falls asleep. I walk out of the room and notice that I can't find Nudge. I open the door of Angels room and see Nudge there on her bed asleep. I Close the door and make my way down stairs to the kitchen. I start making breakfast. The girls are still asleep so I write down a note on a piece of paper. Yo-going flying. Left you guys breakfast - Fang. I slip thru the front door and go running to our back yard making sure no one saw me. I jump in the air and flip out my wings I rise in the air quickly. I start flying I decide to use my super speed and go fast.

Time Skip A While Later

I land gracefully on a branch of a tree and take out my water bottle from my backpack and bring it to my lips. Before I know I'm drifting off in a deep sleep.

Time Skip 2 hours later

I wake up a while later. "Fuck" I mutter rubbing sleep from my eyes. Stand up ready to fly back. Home knowing Nudge and Angel would be worried. I run thru the woods and I'm about to jump in the air when I hear someone scream "No". I skip to a halt. I know what your think curiosity killed the mutant bird kid. But I couldn't help myself it was almost as if someone else was controlling me. I made my way thru trees making my way to the voices. I hid myself behind a tree. I peek my head on the side of a tree. I see a girl about my age pinned to a tree, she's crying. A creepy old guy is on her trying to take her shirt off. "No" she screams loud. "Shut up" says hisses creepy old guy, his hand on the girl's stomach her shirt already in his hand. That when I step up "Didn't you hear her, she said no.". The girl turns her face to see who has spoken. The creepy old guy turns around and glares at me.

 **Chapter 5 plz review let me know what you think. R &R **


	6. Chapter 6

Leave before I kill you" says creepy old guy. I take a step closer. He yanks the girl back. "If you take step closer I'll kill her" creepy guy threatens me. But I see the fear in his eyes. He's taller than me for about 3 inches taller but not as built as I am. I see the creepy old guy dig his hand more on her stomach. What the fuck? I think in my head. "You wouldn't" I say taking a step closer. I mean look at this guy (or um.. read about this guy?) his legs are shaking if he tries pulling out a gun or knife I'll karate chop his arm. "Yes I would" says creepy guy. Yeah right is all I have time to think. When he raises his hand and brings it down on her stomach. I thought he just punched her until he takes off running and drops something shiny. I see it there lying through the grass a blade. Fuck why didn't I notice it!? The girl gasps and brings her hand on her stomach and I see blood leaking through her fingers. Dang it. I see her stumble and help her stand.

Max POV

The dark haired boy is helping me stand up. Then just to make things perfect its start raining HARD. The dark haired boy whips out her cell phone already fumbling with the screen. "No" I say weakly. The dark haired boy stops and looks me like i'm crazy. "You're hurt" he says. I'm bleeding a lot and I feel like the earth is spinning. "No hospitals" I mumble my eyes feeling drowsy. "I have to" he says. "I won't let you" I barely whisper " Please promise me you won't". "Okay I promise" he says. With that my world goes black.

 **sorry for not updating well here it is. So theses are tthe days I won't be able to update Tuesdays and Thursdays because of homeworks. So tomorrow is Friday the 13th dang . Well R &R tell me what you think and I'll update tomorrow as a treat since this chapter is short.**


	7. Chapter 7

Right when I touch her to help get u it starts raining. Greaaaat. I take out my phone and start fumbling with the keypad to call 911 because his girl is losing a lot of blood. I hate the hospitals I'm just gonna wait till they come and leave. "No" I hear the girl say. I look at her like she's crazy.

"But you're hurt" I say. She sounded weak I have to call an ambulance.

"No hospitals" she mumbles. Her eyes slowly unfocusing. "I have too" I say urgently,every second seems fatal.

"I won't let you" she whispers stubbornly "Promise me".

"okay I promise" I say surprising myself. Then all of a sudden her eyes close and she goes limp in my arms. "Shit" I mutter. I check her pulse it's still their. Wh am I supposed to do now I promised her I wouldn't take her to the hospital. I can't leave her here to die alone. A crazy idea pops into my head. I don't care of the consequences I lift her body bridal style. I run a few feet and lea in the air. Its way harder to while you're carrying someone but a managed. I furl out my wings and rise steadily upwards. I can't rise that high up in the sky due to the fact that I might get struck by lightning. I'm already soaking wet and I have only been flying for a minute. I just really hope she doesn't wake up right at this moment that'd be really bad. I see my house up ahead and land on the porch. I'm about to open the front door when the door opens and Nudge steps out to the porch.

"Where were you we were worried and it's raining! And…" Nudges eyes widen when she sees what's in my arms. "ZOMG who's that? Is she hurt? Is she dead!? Is she-?"

"Shut the fuck up" I yell. "Yes she is hurt. No she is not dead."

"What happened?" Nudge asks while moving to the side to let me in.

" . out." I say. As I go up the stairs and into my room. I put the girl's body on my bed. If I put her in the living room couch then there would be blood stains and Anne would beat us more. I have learned to wrap and how to treat them. I lift her tank top till it reaches the end of her chest.I put antiseptic on the blade stab and clean it through. I won't go through the details because it will be gross if you're about to eat. I wrap gauze around her stomach,every time i touch her electricity shoots through me but I ignore it. When I think I'm done I see that blood is still coming out. I frown and recheck he gauze it's slightly pink that's when my eyes land on her shoulder.

 **R &R tell me what you rhink. And advice too. I followed a review advice so hope you guys like it.**

See here it is so yeah I followed a review advise so hope its better also. R&

 **See I promised i won't be able to update till Monday I think. So I took a review advice and did it to paragraphs and stuff so hope you guys are happy. Well R &R. Tell me what you think also advice too. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There's a wound there that's bleeding. It looks like as if a bullet grazed her there. I pull down the star of the tank top to get a better look. I sigh in relief, it wasn't the bad. I start doing the same in the wound as in the other one. I ask Nudge if she has a shirt the girl can borrow. She hands me a blue shirt. "Why don't you put it on her?" I ask irritated.

"Because I'm making sure Angel doesn't wake up" Nudge replies with a smirk and shuts her door in my face. Ughh that girl. I go in my room and lift the girl up a little and start putting the shirt on her. When I'm finished my cheeks are flushed. Good thing Anne doesn't come back until Tuesday. I walk down to the living room and lay down in a couch I quickly fall asleep. My last thought is I hope the girl doesn't freak out when she wakes up.

Time skipppppp

Max POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh" I say while slapping the black alarm clock. I forgot to set it off. I sit up and open my eyes blearily and look around. Everything is black even the carpet. I start panicking not knowing where I am. Then memories start flowing back. The creepy guy, he dark haired boy, the shot, the blade, and then total darkness.

"Shit" I mutter. I pull the covers back and look down at my shirt it's not mines. I'm not worried about my wings. Actually my wings fold up like inside our backs it weird I know. So if a human actually sees my naked back then They'll just see slits in our skins. Weird yeah cool ehh but it hides my wings. Suddenly there's a knock at my door.

"Uhh… come in?" I ask since the room ain't even mine. The door swings open and leaning in the doorway is the dark haired boy. "What happened? Why am I here? How did I get here? What did you do to me? Are you dangerous? Where's My car? My stuff?" I scream at him while I put the sheets up to my chest.

"Don't you remember? Walked. Helped you. No. I don't know. I don't know." he answers with a calm voice. His face shows no emotion whatsoever. I'm going to start calling him Emotionless brick wall. " Breakfast?" he says after a long silence. I study him making sure I can go eat without getting killed.

"Sure" I say and get up and follow him downstairs.

 **R &R guys tell me what u think. And no he did not see wings sorry. 1 review on last chapter that's sad. Well yeah till wensday.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I follow emotionless brick wall down stairs. We walk in the kitchen and I see 2 girls already sitting down in the table. One looks 17 ish she has Caramel mocha skin color and brown curly hair. She has big brown light eyes. The other girl looks 16 ish she is blown headed and has big blue eyes. She looks like an Angel I think to myself in that moment she looks at me and smiles at me, I smile back. "Sisters" says emotionless brick wall. I probably look confuse because emotionless brick wall says "Adopted sisters." Ahh… no wonder.

"Hi I'm Monique but call me Nudge. Omg you finally wake up. We were worried about you. When you game you were bleeding a lot good thing Fang patched you up. What happened? Fang doesn't all much. It's a miracle if he does at all. Well I like your hair how did yo- hmpffnff" Thankfully Fang? put his hand over Nudge's mouth. I mean woah who knew a human can talk that fast or that much.

"Thank god, thank you umm...Fang?" I say. He just nods and takes his hand off and goes in the kitchen.

"Hey I'm Angel and you?" says the girl who looks like an Angel and her name apparently is Angel.

"I'm Max" I answer her pulling out a seat in the table. I sit down. Then comes Fang balancing 4 plates of eggs,little sausages,hashbrowns, and BACON! I grip the table from grabbing all the plates and shoving the food into my mouth. I think Fang saw how hungry I was because he set everyone's plate down first but made a big show to go very slow over to my side and setting the plate down. I need at least one thousand calories every day. So when Fang set down my plate I grabbed my fork. I practically cleaned the plate in at least than 30 seconds. I look up and see they finished too. I blink in surprise the others look at me in surprise too.

"Um seconds?" Fang asks. Everyone in the room raises other plates at him. He takes all our plates and comes back with all four plates full of food. He places mine down and I gobble it up in 10 seconds flat. I look up and that's when I notice everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I ask as Fang picks up my plate and comes back with more food. I start eating really fast then I slow down chewing carefully savoring every bite. The others are done too, I'm impressed they eat as fast as me and as much. "Um you guys wouldn't mind if I take a shower here?" I ask,"I mean I'm just so dirty."

"Nah we don't mind," says Fang,"restroom is up the stairs,down the hall, take a right, first door on the left." I get up from and before I leave the kitchen I turn around.

"Wow that's a record 20 more words from the emotionless brick wall" I say and with that I run up the stairs. I hear giggling and growling from the kitchen.

 **R &R I finished my homework at school so i had time to write this chapter! Your welcome. I got a question what is your favorite book? What do you recamend. Read. Also to a review no its not you fault my chapters are short its just is how I write them if I have time but I'll try to do them longer. Thanks for the reviews. R&R tell me what you think. And plz answer my question because right new I have nothing to read.**


	10. Chapter 10

I find the restroom,it's next to Fang's room. Ughh. I step into the restroom and see another door leading out,I open it and step inside and realise its Fang's room. Greaat. I step in the restroom again and lock the door that leads to Fang's room and the front bathroom door. I get undressed and unwrap the gauzes and see that there's only a thin pink line where I got stabbed and where the bullet grazed me. I step in the shower.

Time skip when done with shower.

I step out of the shower, I wrap a towel around myself. I put on my old clothes since that's all I have. I look in every drawer for a hair dryer, I finally find it. I plug it in and set it on high I pull out a wing and dry it, then I fold it and take out my other wing a dry it. My wings won't fit if I pull them both out. I step out of the restroom and go to the living room. I go in the living room to see if Fang's there. Sure enough is sitting on the couch watching..SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! And he's singing along to the theme song,I burst out laughing. Fang turns his head around and sees me laughing. He quickly grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

Fang's POV

I glare at Max she's holding her sides laughing her ass off. "What?" I growl.

"You were singing and watching Spongebob!" she replies gasping for a breath. I get up and go to my room and lock the door behind me. I lay in my bed mortified and embarrassed but no one can tell because I show no emotion whatsoever. So what if I like Spongebob? It's one of my favorite shows. I hear a knock on my door. I stand up and walk over there with a scowl on my face. I open the door to find Max there."What do you want?" I say in a calm voice. She bursts out laughing again. I roll my eyes and begin closing the door.

"I'm leaving" Max says in a serious tone now.

"What?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm leaving I have to go, I'm already healed so. Bye!" she replies.

"You're not healed, you have two deep wounds" I say.

"Correction I had two deep wounds." she says and lifts up her shirt to reveal only a thin scar. The only people who can heal that fast is Me,Nudge,and Angel because of our bird genes. Unless...nah.

"Okay, I guess. Where are you going?" I ask.

"My car to see if it's still there and if it works." she replies with a shrug.

"You're going walking?" I ask her.

"Yeah or bus,I have my ways" she answers smirking.

"You sure?" I question. She nods her head."Okay then." I say.

"Bye and thanks for everything"she says.

"Welcome" I say. I follow her to the front door. She walks off,I see her turn the corner.

I thought that was the last time I'll see her but resting just comes crawling back.

 **R &R. Another chapter done! So thanks for all the reviews. I think. Have another question hmm,... What book are you guys reading right now? I might not be able to update till Monday maybe . Well R&R and answer my question. Advice anything**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Max POV

I turn the corner. There in front of me is the woods. Perfect! I run into the woods. Making sure I'm deep enough I run a couple of feet and jump in the air whipping out my wings. I descend into the air steadily. I use my fast speed to fly back to my car.

Time skippp

I finally find my car. I land quietly in a tree a few feet away from my car. I slowly climb down from my tree and make my way toward my car. The driver's door is opened. I spot my phone a few feet away. I look inside my card see that the key are still in the steering wheel. The car is kinda wet because it rained but the trees protected it a bit.I open my trunk and peek inside all of my stuff is still there,I close the trunk. I make my way to the drivers side, sit down and close the door. I start up the car. It's a miracle the car even starts. I drive down the messy road and make my way to the highway. I really hope I still get my dorm.

Fang's POV

I close the front door, and go to my room. I start getting old boxes and an old suitcase. I get all my black clothes from my drawers and start stuffing them in the suitcase. I have to go to my college in a day. I'm staying in a dorm and my sisters are going to stay at a friends house, so I don't get to worry about them. While I'm at college.

 **Short chapter I know I'll update tomorrow. And 2 reviews. That's sad but okay. R &R guys. Okay so this girl in school kkept saying maximum ride is a demon book I was mad like for real. And I have a note book where I write my chapters and I was writing this chapter but my teacher took it away unforently he almost read it to the whole class. Forently I got my notebook back yay. So question of the week. Who is your favorite maximum ride character? And why? R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

Finally arrive at Washington University. I get out of my car and me my way toward the front entrance. From the outside the place looks huge, as a castle. I open the door and step inside. Woah. I look around everything is mostly dark because school hasn't started yet. I can still see the outlines of the walls and it looks big it has one of those spiral staircases they have in mansions. I look to my left and see the office which is the only room with the light on. I walk inside the room and see a secretary typing away at a computer. I walk up to her desk and the secretary looks up. "Can i help you with anything,dear?" she asks smelling that fake smile every secretary has.

"Yeah,my name is Maximum Ride. I was suppose to be here yesterday but something came up and I couldn't make it," I reply with fake sweetness.

"It's okay just sign right here," she says handing me a pen and paper,"and I will get you your key to your dorm."

I sign the paper she gave me and hand it back to her.

"Thanks,here's the key and a map so you won't get lost," she says handing me the key and map."Wait" she calls just as I was about to leave the office.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Do you remember who your roommate was?" she asks me.

"I think it was a girl named Lissa," I answer.

The secretary starts typing something in her computer.

"There seems to be been a mishap with the data," she says looking at her computer.

"What kind of mishap?" I ask her already dreading the answer.

"The computer based glitches or something and it changed your roommate." she says frowning.

"Who's my new roommate?" I say.

"It's a...boy named Nick Walker," she says finally looking up from her computer.

"What!?" I shriek.

"Sorry we can change your roommate but it'll take probably a month. Either you wait or you don't get a dorm," she simply says.

"I'll keep the dorm," I growl.

I walk out of the office. Ugh. How about if the boys starts hitting me? I wince at that thought. How about if he finds out about my wings!?

 **The chapter is here! Thanks for all the reviews. R &R. Question of the day. WHAT MR CHARACTER DO YOU FEEL THAT YOU RELATE MOSTLY TOO? R&R do you guys like these questions or should I just stop asking?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Max POV

I finally find my dorm and it's BIG. It has two room thank goodness. So one is for me and the other for the boy. It has a kitchen with everything you need including food. Dangg. The problem was that there was only one bathroom. Ugh. What I love about the dorm is the balcony. It's big. The rails are golden swirls with fake pearls in the middle of the swirls. And not only that,it has the perfect view of the trees and sundown. The living room has one of those L-couches. Right in the middle of the room is a crystal coffee table. It has a big ass plasma TV right in front of the couch.

Step into one of the two rooms. The walls are a dark gray with same color curtains. In the corner of the room there is a black desk with a black wheely chair. It has a queen bed. I step in the closet which is also dark gray. It's a one of those walk in closets. I step out of the closet notice a door. I open the door and find myself in the bathroom again. The room is connected with the bathroom. Ugh now not only that I have a boy as a roommate. Now I might have a stalker boy who can go into the room I pick and he will probably stalk me in my sleep. Just great. I walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind me. I stand in the middle of the room and look around. This room isn't just me somehow. I walk out of the room. I step into the other room and look around. It had pale blue walls and aqua blue curtains. In corner it has a white desk with multicolored wheely chair. Ana queen bed. I walk into the closet which is white it's also a walk in closet. An wait for it...it also connects to the bathroom. This room just feels me so I pick this room. I get my stuff from the living room where I left it. I go back inside my room and starts unpacking.

 **Chapter 13 here! I know its short I will try to update tomorrow. R &R. Thanks for all the reviews. Question of the day is...WHATS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD!? I know its random but I'm hungry so. Answerrrr. My fav is tacos there soo good mmm.. well yeah R&R **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fang's POV

I have an hour or so long drive to go to college. I already dropped off Nudge and Angel at their friend's house.

Time Skipp.

I park my car in the parking lot. And walk towards the University. I walk in and see the office is on my left. I go inside and see a secretary typing at the computer.

"Do you need something?" she asks without looking up.

"I'm Nick Walker and I'm here for my dorm key," I say.

"Sign here," she says handing me pen and paper.

I sign the paper not bothering to read it and hand it back to her.

"Oh by the way there's been a glitch or something with the computer's data. So instead of having a boy roommate you now have a girl. Her name's Maximum Martinez. She's already at the dorm," she says,finally looking up, handing me the keys to my dorm and a map.

"Thanks" I mumble at her.

I walk out of the office. Ugh. A girl! You gotta be kidding me! She might be slut there's a 99.9% she is. That's all I needed a slut as a roommate who might also find out about my wings.

 **Chapter ! It soo short. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Question of the day is ...What do you think their careers should be? It s to became so they can be classes together. And yes they are going find out about each others wings but I'm trying to make it dramatic. So yeah. R &R**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Fan's POV

I finally find my dorm. I put the key in the lock and turn. I turn the door knob and push open the door. Woah. It's big. The morning sun comes streaming in through the windows. Home sweet dorm. I open a random door and see it's a room. The walls are dark gray. Everything is dark. This one is perfect. I set my stuff down on the bed. There's another door apart from the closet. I open the door and step inside. I see that it's the bathroom. Might as well take a shower.

Time skip

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my lower half. Suddenly the other door from the bathroom bursts open! In comes a girl with dirty blonde hair. Crap! My back! The girl sees me and schrieks looking surprised. Wait,hold up its…"Max!?"

Max's POV

Ughhhh the light burns! I lift up my covers to keep the light out of my eyes. I get up groggily and go to the restroom to take a shower to get a start on the day. I open the bathroom door and step inside closing the door behind me. And that's when I see a boy there half naked. I shriek.

"Max!?" asks the boy.

The boy in front of me had a six pack. He has olive skin and jet black hair that falls in one of his eyes. His eyes are a really dark brown that might be considered black they have little gold flecks in them. That's when recognition hit me.

"Fang!?" I ask bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" we ask at the exact same time.

"College. Dorm," answers Fang first.

"Same," I say.

"So your Maximum Ride?" he asks smirking.

"And your Nick Walker?" I say smirking at him.

"Prefer Fang," he answers me.

"Not that I don't like seeing you'" I say sarcastically'"but I got to take a shower."

"I'll leave you to it," he says.

He backs up to his door and reaches behind him to open the door. He Wales out and reaches forward closing the door. Why didn't he want to turn around?

 **chapter 15! Thanks for reviewing. The trainer fighting thing review is a good idea. The drama umm iI don't know. R &R. Question of the day...Fav color!? My fav is black and aqua blues! R&R.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Max POV

Step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I go into my room and make sure the my door and the bath from door is locked. I change quick putting on a tank top and skinny jeans. I stretch out my wings full size. That's how big my room is. I plug in my hair dryer and start drying my wings.

time skip

My wings and hair are dry. I start to put away my hair dryer when there's a knock on my door. I check myself in the mirror to make sure my back isn't wet because of my wings. It isn't so I walk towards the door and open it.

"Can I borrow your hair dryer?" asks Fang.

"How did you know I had one?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Heard," he replies.

"Umm..okay," I say.

I go across my room and get the hair dryer then walk back again.

"Here when your done just leave it in the bathroom," I say handing the hair dryer to him.

I reach behind the door for my jacket. I feel it and pull it out putting it on.

"Going somewhere?" he asks me.

"Just walking," I answer him.

He nods and walks back to his room. I step out of my room and walk towards the front door opening it. I step out into the hallway and start heading towards the elevators. I look at the ground not wanting to catch any attention.(Even though there isn't anybody around.) Suddenly I run into somebody. I stumble backwards.

"Sorry," I say looking up to see who I who I ran into. It's a boy with short spiking strawberry blonde hair. He had icy blue eyes that look clouded over. He's really pale. I think he's blind. The guy smiles and says " It's okay."

We stay there in awkward silence. The boy suddenly holds out his hand to me.

"Im James but I like to ignite stuff up so they call me Iggy," he says.

" I'm Max," I say. Shaking his hand.

"Can you take me to an elevator?" he asks.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" I say.

"Sure," he replies.

"Are you blind?" I ask.

"Yeah. But people say I don't act like it since I like to Make homemade bombs," he says.

"Cool," I say.

I go to the elevators and push the down button. A second later the an elevator door opens. I step inside and push the L for lobby.

"Where do you wanna go?" I ask Iggy.

"Lobby," he says.

The elevator stops and the doors open. Me and Iggy step out. I walk to the front entrance and step outside in the sun. I see that Iggy is still with me. I walk to the side of the building and to the back. I look up in front and see the woods. I start walking to the woods. And so does Iggy. I stop and turn around to face him.

"Are you following me?" I ask him.

"No," says Iggy his eyes an inch above my eyebrow. He was good but not that good.

I start walking again and in minutes I'm at the edge of the woods.

"Look Iggy I don't want you following me into the woods," I say.

"I'm not following you! I just wanna go for a walk," he says.

"But your blind," I say pointing it out.

"And I can walk you know," he says scowling in my direction.

"Fine you go to the right and I go to the left. Okay?" I ask.

"Bye then," Iggy says before running into the woods dodging trees. For being blind he sure can dodge stuff. That's weird. I start running into the woods too and when Im sure I'm deep enough I jump into the air and snap out my wings. I rise steadily in the air. Ahh… the joys of flying.

 **chapter! Sorry for not updating soon. I will try to update tomorrow. This week has been busy. R &R! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. And about the name. I mixed up sorry it just Maximum Ride. Question of the day is...Favorite song of right now!? R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

Iggy POV

Hey so this is my life. My name is James Griffith but call me Iggy. I'm 18 years old . I'm blind. It's THEM that I'm like this. You're probably wondering who them is. Them is people in white coats. Because of them I now am blind and have wings with other assorted powers. I don't remember very much of them since one day I woke up in a house and some very nice people started taking care of me. About me being blind they tried experimenting my eyes. They tried to enhance my night vision. The wings is because the put a little bit of bird DNA when I was an embryo. So now I'm 98% human and 2% Avian. I also have powers. My powers are feeling colors,can know anyone by their fingerprints,can tell anyone apart from the touch. No one knows about me being this way not even my parents.

So this brings us back to the present. Me in my dorm at college. Building a bomb after a long time of flying around. I wonder where's my roommate the Gasman. So far I have only met two people. Max the girl that helped me and the Gasman who is my roommate. Gazzy,for short, like to build bombs like me. The Gasman's real name is Zephyr. I wonder how he got his nickname. I hear the front door open and footsteps. More precisely Gazzy's footsteps. I hear him open my room door and step inside. That's when I smell it.

"Gazzy what's the smell?!" I choke out back away.

"My smell of awesomeness!" he says cackling maniacally.

"What happened?" I ask as the smell starts leaving.

"Lets just say a girl in the elevator asked about my nickname and wanted to know how I got it. I said she didn't want to know. She said yes I do. I asked her if she was sure. She said how bad can it be. And I said okay you asked. And then I let it rip. The elevators doors were closed so she got it full blast. Her express ion is priceless. She started coughing and choking clawing at the elevators doors." says Gazzy bursting out laughing at the memory.

"What exactly do you mean let it rip?" I ask stupidly.

"You asked," Gazzy says evil.

Then I hear a farting noise. Then the worst smell hits me. So that's where he gets his nickname.

 **Chapter sorry I didn't update eearlier. And for the review yes the last chapter was my longest. R &R! Question of the day is what is your fav movie! And should max know about Iggy wings or fangs first Cruz I think it should be ggy first. R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Max POV

I step back into the building from my long flight. I push the button for the elevator. Finally the elevator comes and the doors open. I step into the elevator and push number 10. The doors start closing when I hear a voice call out "Hold it!"

I sigh and stick my arm out to stop the elevator doors. Then in comes stumbling a boy. I glance at the boy and see that he has blonde hair with big blue eyes. I drop my arm back at my side.

"Thanks!" says the blonde boy.

"Welcome," I say to him.

"Well,I'm Zephyr but my nickname is the Gasman but call me Gazzy for short," says Gazzy pulling out his hand for me to shake.

"Max," I say taking his hand and shaking it.

"So," I ask curiosity getting the better of me,"how did you get that nickname? "

"You don't wanna know. Trust me," he replies his face serious.

"It can't be that bad," I say rolling my eyes him.

"You sure you wanna know?" he asks me hesitantly.

"Yeah I'm sure," I say stubbornly.

"Okay you asked," he says.

Gazzy let's out a fart. Okay let me just tell you a thing. I excepted a little rotten smell. Not this! In seconds I was trying to pry open the elevator doors and coughing uncontrollably. Gazzy was just laughing at me until the doors in the elevator opened. I literally crawled out of the elevator. To my horror he also got out. I got up and started breathing in the fresh air.

 **chapter! R &R thanks for everyone who reviewed. Question of the day!...do you consider yourself girly or tomboy! R&R!**

"You could've warned me!" I yelled at him sending him glares.

I turned around and stomped toward my dorm Gazzy's laughter behind me. This calls for REVENGE. It's so on.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

MavPOV

I walk into my dorm and I'm hit with a delicious smell. Mmmm… I walk to the kitchen,where the smell is coming from, I see Fang in the kitchen. And he's cooking!

"Can I have some of your food?" I ask him.

"No," he says without turning around.

"But I'm hungry!" I say stomping my foot. I don't usually bag but this is food where talking about.

"No," Fang says sternly.

"But then I'll have to cook," I say.

"Then cook," he replies.

"Big mistake. Last time I cooked I almost burned down my...home,"I say stumbling over the word home.

"And?"is all he say going to the fridge and getting out food.

"Can you please feed me?" I say restraining myself from punching him.

I look at him and wait till he turns around to look at me. He glances at me and I give him my rare Bambi eyes.

"Shit! Ughh fine," he mutters.

I smile. Victory!

"So what are we having?" I ask him.

"Surprise," he replies.

"I hate surprises," I mutter.

Fang flashes me a smile that's breathtaking. Delete. I never thought that.

"No you just hate not knowing," Fang says smirking.

I roll my eyes and go to the table. I pull out a chair and sit down. Fang also comes to the table setting down meat,cheese,sour cream,lettuce, and taco shells. How the furk (yes furk as in fuck)did he manage to carry all that in one way? He pulls out a chair and sits down.

"Tacos!" I yell.

I make myself 7 tacos and Fang makes himself 9. We eat in silence looking anywhere but at each other. I glance at looks sooo cute when he's eating. Ughhh don't listen to me today.

When we finish we put our plates in the sink.

"You want to watch a movie?"Fang asks out of the blue.

"Sure," I reply.

I have nothing to do anyways. Fang leaves and comes back holding up 3 movies.

"Comedy,Romance,Action?"Fang asks.

"Action. Duh" I say.

Fang pops the movie in the movie player.

I look at Fang and see him start to go to the L shape of the couch. I narrow my eyes.

"Nope mine" I say.

Fang stops and looks confused then he sees me looking at the L. I look at him and our eyes meet his dark eyes for a split second before I race to the couch. Fang at my heels. I throw myself at the couch and land with a thud. Fang grabs my hands and starts to pull me to the floor. I tried to pull my hands away. I'm stronger than any humans so to find out Fang's grasp didn't budge was surprising. Fang looked at me and smirked. I land on the floor with a thud. Fang quickly layed down on the couch. I scramble up and grab Fang's ankles and pull hard. Fang slid halfway down the couch. A look of confusion and surprise flashed in his eyes. Fang grabs my hands and tries to pry of my fingers from his ankle. When he realize he couldn't he pulled me toward him. He was really strong for a human. I land on his chest. I look up at his face my eyes instantly meet his. From this close up I can see the little gold flecks in his eyes. His eyes are the kinds of eyes you can get lost in them forever. Then I notice how close we are. I fake cough and get up.

"Umm..imma go make some popcorn" I say shifting from foot to foot. Fang nods, I quickly walk to the kitchen.

 **Chapter! Sorry it took awhile. R &R. Question of the day...what's your fav sport? R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

Fang POV

I pull Max toward me and she lands on my chest. I look at her eyes and hers instantly look back. Max's eyes are just so breathtaking. Her eyes are a chocolate color. They make me want to tell her everything about me. They look so trusting as if I told her the real me she wouldn't judge or freak out. She will understand me. That's what scares me about her eyes. Max suddenly coughs and gets off me. I already miss the heat from her. She's just so beautiful...Woah Fang hold it! You may NOT catch feelings.

"Umm… imma go make some popcorn" Max says in a hurry.

I nod my head. She quickly walks toward the kitchen. Sigh. Might as well change. I get off the couch and go to my room. I close the door behind me. I pull off my shirt. I slowly stretch out my wings to their full size. Then I hear a knock on my door.

"Fang you in here?" I hear Max ask.

Crap! I pull in my wings fast.

" ." I say fast getting a random shirt and putting it on. I grab some sweatpants and put those on. I open the door and see Max there.

"You take as long as a girl" she says smirking.

I scowl at her and walk to the living room. I throw myself on the couch lying down. Max comes in and turns off the lights. Max lays down on the couch but that side is smaller than her so her head is touching mines.

By the time the movie ends Max is already asleep. I lift my head up and look at Max. The moon shines brightly on her face making her look so beautiful and peaceful. With those full rosy lips slightly open. She looks just so damn cute sleeping. I sigh and flop my head back down. NO FANG NO you can not be thinking stuff like that. She's a human and you're a... freak. Ugh. I shove all thoughts out my and try to fall asleep.

 **im soo sorry its been so longgg. But this chapter is up I'll update the next chapter Monday promise. Thanks for all the reviews so my fav sport is football. Well the question of the day is...How did you find out about Maximum Ride? I found out because my teacher suggested I read it. R &R. Tell me what you think. Advice is accepted. Till next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

I open my eyes squinting trying to focus on the object in front of me. I slowly realize it's not an object it's a person more correctly Max. I sit up my wings aching from sleeping on that stupid couch. I get up carefully not to me a sound, I don't usually but still, and head toward the kitchen. I open the refrigerator peering inside to see what I can make for breakfast. Hmm...eggs,ham,cheese,and other stuff. I'll make omelets with bacon then. Every breakfast needs BACON!

I take out eggs,ham,cheese,and bacon. I set down the stuff on the kitchen counter. I walk over to the stove and get a frying pan out of the cabinet. I put the stove on medium and put the frying pan on the stove. I get a bowl out crack the eggs in it putting salt in too. I go to the kitchens drawer and take out a whisker. I start whisking the eggs together. I get out a table top cutter thingy **(A/N i have no idea whats it called)** I get a knife and start cutting up the ham and cheese. I put some olive oil in the frying pan and start cooking.

Time skip

I set down 2 plates,each with 3 omelets and a heapful of bacon,on the table. I have seen how much Max eats, and only for a human! I walk to the couch where Max is still sleeping. I start to put my hand on her arm to wake her up when I hear voices outside our door.

"You sure this is her dorm?" I hear a boy say.

"Yeah that's what the files said," I hear a different male voice respond.

I walk to the front door and open it.

 **Chapter! I know iI promised I will update Monday but I couldn't. Thanks for the reviews. Question of the day well its not really a question but... who else wants a MR movie!? R &R.. I need till like Monday till update to catch up on the story.. so till thennn. R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gazzy's Pov

"Ughhh its so boring here!" I cry out in frustration.

"I knowww. I already went out fl-walking" Iggy says nervously.

"Fl-walking?" I question Iggy.

"You know what we can do? We can go prank that girl,Max" Iggy says.

Obviously he wants me to drop it.

"How? We don't even know her dorm or if she even has one," I ask dropping it.

"We can sneak into the files room and find out her dorm. Then we can sneak into her dorm and set off a paint bomb," says Iggy grinning mischievously.

Hmmm...well anything to beat off the boredom.

"Let's do this thing," I yell in excitement. And with that we get to building the paint bomb.

Time skipppppp

I took Iggy's sleeve and we walked quickly and silently a few yards down the hall. I put Iggy's sensitive hand to the doorknob of a door. He quickly pulled out a mini kit and started picking the lock. When Iggy was done I opened the door to the file room and pulled Iggy inside and shut it behind us with a slight were lots of metal cabinets all over the room.

"Whats her last name?" I ask Iggy,since the files are in order of the first letter of the last name.

"Ride," Iggy replies.

Hmm...R R R. I start to look at the letters on top of every cabinet. Finally I spot the letter R behind some other cabinets.

"Here. Letter R hmm.." I say aloud.

I walk behind the cabinets, Iggy following me by the slightest footfalls. I open the cabinet and look through the files.

"Oh here Ride. Maximum Ride. Hmm it says she's in level 10, room 15," I say to Iggy.

"Okay,let's go," says Iggy.

"Lemme write it down" I say taking out notebook and pen,writing down the information.

When I'm done I put the file back in its place.

"Alright let's blow this popsicle stand,"I say.

"Shh..Someone's coming," Iggy whispers.

I immediately crouch down behind the cabinets. I think Iggy senses me because he does the same. Then the door opened. The overhead fluorescent lights came on. I felt Iggy tense up beside me. A metal drawer opened. Paper rustled. The drawer closed. _Come on,leave_ I thought.

But instead the footsteps came closer, in our direction. No turn around,leave I mentally urged the person. Next to me, Iggy was holding his breath, not making a sound. If the person found us it will be very bad. Suddenly the lights snapped off. Footsteps left the room, and the door closed again. I could feel Iggy breath out at last.

"Close call," I whispered,Iggy nodded,his mouth dry,"Let's split." I quickly walked to the door and opened it letting Iggy go before me.

"Now, to do the prank," Iggy says with a cheeky grin across his face.

Time Skipp.

Finally we have found her dorm.

"Alright. Iggy you got the paint bomb?" I ask rubbing my hands together with excitement.

"Yup," Iggy says patting the backpack he was carrying.

We were right outside her door.

"You sure this is her dorm?" Iggy asks me.

"Yeah that's what the files said," I reassure Iggy.

That's when the door to Max's dorm flung open.

 _shittttt_...

 **Chapter!soooo sorry that iI didn't post this chapter Monday or sooner. So happy late birthday to the Angeldeath000 I think lol sorry. I was going to post earlier for your birthday but then I got sick so that's why sorry. Any way R &R tell me what you think. So question of the day is favorite super hero? So yeah R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fang POV

There standing outside my dorm are two blonde haired boys. One looked a lot like my sister Angel. He had golden hair with big innocent looking blue eyes. The other one had strawberry-blonde hair with icy blue eyes that looked clouded over. My guess, he is blind. Both faces had horror stricken expressions on.

Gazzy's POV

What I thought will be a very angry Max, was actually a seriously calm dark-haired boy opening the door. He had jet black hair that flopped over one eye. His eyes were black with little..gold flecks in them? Did I mention he looked buff? Crapppp.. Thinking fast I take out my notebook and pen.

"Hello,sir. We don't mean to other you but will you like to make a donation to the uhh….," I say stalling for something. I glance at Iggy "blind!"

"Dudeeeeee,really?!" exclaims Iggy next to me sounding really pissed off.

"Roll with it or were going to get caught," I mutter under my breath so the guy won't hear.

I look at the boy again to see him smirking slightly. I smile innocently at him.

"Cut the crap out. I know you're looking for Max," says the dark haired boy.

"So you know Max?" Iggy asks.

"He might be tricking us," I whisper to Iggy. Iggy turns around to face me and frowns.

"So do you?" Iggy asks the boy.

"Depends. Why?" He asks us leaning against the doorframe crossing his arms.

Before Iggy opened his big mouth I whisper-yell at him "What if he tells?We don't even know him!"

Iggy frowns. "True but maybe he won't. And maybe he knows about her," Iggy whispers back.

"I know bu-" I start but get cut off by the boy.

"Still here," he says,"I won't tell. Just want to know why you want Max.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask him.

"Might help," he says shrugging.

Hmm...might need the help if he has information.

"The Gasman. Don't ask,Max already did," I say holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Fang," he says shaking my hand.

"Iggy," says Iggy holding out his fist for a fist pump,and Fang pumps him.

And with that we tell him the plan.

Time skippp

"So you in?" I ask Fang. He shrugs.

"Come on,man. Live a little. Or what are you a chicken?" taunts Iggy. I grin.

"Is little Fancy boy a chicken. Bawk-Gawk." I say throwing fuel to the fire.

Fang narrowed his eyes at me and Iggy. Iggy starts running around the hallway making chicken noises and flapping his arms. Fangs rolls his eyes.

"Fine,"is all he says.

 **Chapter! Alright then I promise I will start updating sooner its just that I was think for more ideas for the story but whatever. Soooooooo thanks for the reviews and I think my fav superhero is superman cuz he can fly. Okay so question of the day is...what do y'all wanna be when u go to college. Like the career choice! K then byee peace till maybe Friday maybe...**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Fang POV

"So where's Max?" Gazzy asks me.

I open my dorm door and nod inside. Gazzy and Iggy step inside, confused expressions on their faces.

"There," I say pointing to the couch.

Gazzy walks over to the couch. Gazzy looks on the couch and his face scrunches up.

"She was here the whole time!" he whisper yells at me.

I nod my head smirking.

"Fuck you," I hear him mutter under his breath.

"So..the plan…" whispers Iggy.

"Ohh yeah. Okay so let's place the bomb on the coffee table so when it explodes it will totally cover her!" Gazzy whispers cackling quietly.

Iggy grins ear to ear. I smirk. The face of Max will be priceless.

Time Skipp

"Everything set up okay?" asks Iggy.

"Yes," replies Gazzy.

We were hiding in the living room's closet. The doorway was open a crack giving us a perfect view of Max. We already put my cell phone to video record everything.

"Y'all ready?" asks Gazzy.

"Hell yeah!" says Iggy.

They both turn to look at me.

I roll my eyes saying,"yeah."

"Alrighty then," says Gazzy pushing a button on a remote he has.

"One and a two and a thr-" Iggy says getting interrupted by the bomb going off.

And then everything went in slow motion. We watched as the paint bomb went off. The paint splashed everywhere covering Max from head to toe in different colors. In the next second Max shot out from the couch looking around confused and alarmed. She looks down at herself anger forming in her eyes. That's when Iggy and Gazzy lost it. They burst out laughing. I just chuckled. Max's head turned towards the closet.

"You,and you ,and Fang! Are DEAD!" screeched Max.

"Run," whispers Iggy.

We bolt out of the closet running to the front door. Max runs after us.

"I'm going to kill you!" Max yells. She manages to tackle Gazzy to the ground.

"Go without me! Save yourselfs!" Gazzy yells dramatically.

I fling the front door open running out into the maze of hallways. Iggys finger was in my belt loop. I hear Max running right behind us.

"Iggy let go of me. She's gaining on us," I say to Iggy.

"But I'm blind!" cries out Iggy.

"You gotta keep up," I say.

I know Iggy wouldn't be able to keep. I shoot all of my speed. Surprisingly Iggy keeps up perfectly fine.

Iggy let's go of me and says "Just tell me when to turn or dodge."

"Right,"I say turning right Iggy beside me.

I glance behind me seeing Max right behind us. Shitttt. I turn a sharp right and pour on the more speed then I turn a left,then right,another one. I quickly check behind me to find out that Max isn't following me. That's when I remember something. Fuckkkk. I left Iggy behind.

 **Chapter! Okay so sorry if there's mistakes I'm in a rush so yeah. Thanks for the reviews . so question of the day is..Favorite movie? Did I ask this yet? Hmm I don't know oh well I'll prob update Tuesday maybe .**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know y'all probably mad at me for not updating. Sorry! Its just scool and I'm still trying to get used to it again after break. My grades are going to B but so sorry. I'll try to update in these two weeks but maybe not this week okay? Hope you understand. Next chapter I'll try to make at least 1,500 words? That's big to me so. Yeah. Bye . I know everyone hates this .**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Iggy's POV

That bitch left me. That was all I knew as I ran through the halls blindly. I can perfectly hear Max's footsteps right behind me. So now I'm blind NOT having an idea where I am. The only option is to trust my gut,which I usually do. I turn left then keep running,next a sharp right. That's when I crash with somebody or something.

"Sorry," I mutter getting up from the floor.

"It's okay," says a sweet voice.

I hold out my hand for the girl to take,I'm assuming it's a girl for the voice,she takes it and I pull her to her feet.

"Thanks umm…" the girl says trailing off.

"Iggy," I say rubbing my neck, old habits I guess.

"Ella," says ...Ella.

"Iggy!" I hear Max yell from down the hall.

.crap. I hear Max coming closer. Shit! I grab Ella from the shoulders and pull her in front of me.

"Hide me from that mad women!" I whisper yell to Ella.

"Hey have a seen a tall strawberry blonde ugly boy around?" I hear Max ask Ella.

Ella grabs me from behind her and pushes me towards where Max's voice was coming from.

"Traitor!" I hiss at Ella.

"Sorry but chicks before dicks," Ella says all sweetly.

"Any last words Iggy?" asks Max grabbing me.

"If it helps there's Fang," I suggest to Max pointing in the direction of him.

I heard him and this is payback for leaving me.

Fang POV

I rounded the corner where I heard Iggy. Shit. Max is there too. That's when Iggy pointed in my direction and said somewhere between the lines of "There's Fang,"

How did he know I was there!? He's blind! Max turned around and looked at me. I turned around and ran. Shitt. Dead end. Making a snap decision I pushed up against the wall,making myself go still. Taking on invisibility. Max rounded the corner,she looked around confused. I smirked. She looks like a colorful clown. She turned around and walked back to Iggy. Let Iggy face the wrath of Max. **(A/N I was gonna stop here but I promised more)**

Max POV

He was right in front of me! Then I turned the corner and BOOM. Gone. Right now I'm walking back to Iggy,who I might say is so Dead right now. Then Iggy came back into view or should I say his hair peeking out behind that girls back. Again. He is trying to hide behind her. Key word here is TRYING.

"Iggy I know your behind that girl AGIAN. And if you don't come out your punishment is going to be worser." I snarl at Iggy.

Iggy peeks over the girl's shoulder. Which I might say is a waste since he is BLIND! But he was staring right at my eyes. How!?

"I think I like this spot," Iggy answers honestly.

I roll my eyes. I move forward but Iggy heard me and shot forward running. Dang it! I turned around and run behind him. He's so fast for a human!

" Wait up!" the girl yelled running trying to keep up.

I ignored her and put on more speed. Then Iggy went inside my dorm. I smirked slowing down, I had him trapped. I quickly walk in the dorm. I look around and see Iggy behind a lamp. Bruhh. I can clearly see him. I run forward and grab his shoulder before he can run agian.

"Time to pay" I say with a fake cheerful tone.

Iggys face took a look of complete horror.

"Crap," was all Iggy said.

I got some rope that was on the table and I also got a chair and pushed Iggy into it. I tied his hands behind his back and dragged the chair to my room with Iggy still in it.

"Help me!" Iggy yelled.

I rolled my eyes. I got some duct tape and put that over his mouth,muffling his cries. I settled him down back to back with Gazzy. Who was also in a chair.I go back to the hallway to look for Fang. Thats when I see a flash of black hair down the hall. I run down the hall and turn a corner. Nothing! Except for an open window down the hall. I go to the window and peer down. That's a long fall if someone jumped. WTH! I frown and start walking back to my dorm.

 **hey so sorry for not updating. But now I'm back on track. So I will only update we days for sure an maybe some Fridays. Question of the day is which actor do you think will be able to play the perfect Fang?!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Should I continue this story? Tell me if so. Cuz I feel like no one likes it anymore and if I do continue imma have to straiten some things cuz its all over the place. K. I need to know though.? ﾟﾘﾁ** **:)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26

Max POV

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I opened the door to my room and stepped inside. Where Iggy and Gazzy should have been were only a pile of ropes. Well Fuck… They either escaped or someone let them go. The only person who can do that is Fang or …. the girl that was following us. Well let's make sure they didn't hide. I check under the bed and anywhere else where those two can hide. Nothing,Nada,zip,zero. The last place to check is the closet. I open the closet and did not expect what was coming next.

Fang POV

I know it was a stupid move. I could have been caught or seen but I just wanted to be free,at least for a second. Just stretch my wings and feel the sun on them. The wind on my feathers and hair felt AMAZING.

Max POV

I opened the closets door and Iggy,Gazzy,and the girl jumped out,paintball guns in hand. Iggy cackled.

"Fire!" he said.

Paintballs whooshed at me,splattering all of me and my surroundings.

"Call truce!" Iggy yells.

"Never!" I yell back.

Paint whooshed at me faster. I raise my hands in front of my face hoping for protection. But paint still splattered in my mouth and face.

"Truce!Truce! STOP. Iggy!" I yell.

The paint suddenly stops.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Iggy ask putting his hand over his ear leaning closer.

"I won't repeat it," I say.

I look down at myself dripping from paint. LITERALLY!

"Fine," Iggy grumbles," mission was SUCCESSFUL!"

"You!" I exclaim pointing my finger at the girl,"what happened to chicks before dicks?"

"Sorry," she says sheepishly,"but I had to free Iggy!"

"Really! Out of all the people you could've chosen you had to choose Iggy!" I say.

"Hey!" Iggy yells.

"Well there's only Gazzy to choose," she says.

"Even that is a better choice!" I exclaim.

"Hey!" Iggy yells again,hurt.

The girl shrugs.

"And you two!" I yell pointing my finger at Iggy and Gazzy,"will pay for this AGAIN!""But Maxx!" Gazzy whines,"I don't want to be tied up again!"

Sometimes I swear he acts like an eight year old.

"You deser-!" I start to say being interrupted by Iggy.

"How about we make a deal?" he suggest.

"What kind of deal?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"Well..you never really got Fang back so I was thinking. You let us go and we help you get him back. Really good." he says leaning against the wall.

Hmmm...that's a good deal but..

"Say I agree to your so called deal. What's the plan?" I ask casually, sitting down on my bed.

Iggys eyes follow me,which is very creepy. Iggy grins.

"Well that's an evil grin," Gazzy mutters uneasily.

"Well I was thinking.." Iggy starts.

 **So here is the chapter! Hope you like it. R &R I just noticed that Iggy does not act blind in the books so from now on he won't be acting as blind as i put him. So question of the day is what actor do you think will make a good nudge!? I think it a good actor will be Amandla Stenburg if only she was a bit younger oh well. **

**Okay so big news i want to start a new story but on that story I will only be able to update less frequently than this one okay so I need your opinion should i start it or until i finish this one because i am really impatient soo help meee. So here is the sumary.**

 **Summary: Max is in high school and she is bullied. That drives her to self harmng herself. Fang is her bullier when he realizes how far his bullying has gone will he help her or leave her alone like everyone else?**

 **Not sure if that is the summary i want but help.**


	29. Chapter 27 part 1

Chapter 27

Max POV

And So thus Iggys great plan came into action. No,really though, his was EVIL.

FLASHBACK

"Well I was thinking you know how he looks all Emo and dark?"Iggys says.

"Yeah.." I say.

"Well how about we get ALL his clothes and stuff and dye them bright colors!" Iggys says excitedly.

"What?!"Gazzy yells,"he will kill us!"

"Thats not all and we will bomb him like we did to Max," Iggy says grinning.

"I agree. I mean you guys did that to me so why not to him." I say.

"Ella please tell them this is bad," Gazzy says to Ella.

"Sorry but I'm in," she says grinning.

I fist pump Ella. We all turn to Gazzy.

"Fine," Gazzy mutters.

"LET THE PLAN BEGIN!"Iggy cackles.

End of flashback

So here I am in the bathroom with Ella,and an armful of Fang's clothes. The tub is full of water. I dump all his clothes inside the tub.

"So should we just do a specific color?" Ella asks holdng up bright blue,pink,yellow,orange,and green.

"Nah dump all the colors in," I say smirking.

"Ooo evil aren't we?" Ella says while dumping the dye in.

I grab a big stick,from outside,and start stirring the clothes,water,and very colorful dye. These colors are going to look soo good on Fang.

Iggy POV

Our bomb so far was doing good.

"Do we have any chlorine?" I ask Gazzy.

"No,we don't have a pool,"Gazzy replies. (A/N you know what scene this is in?)

"It would have covered more ," I say,"Okay so the bombs ready. All we have to do is put it in place."

"Lets go then," Gazzy yells running out our room.

He acts like an eight year old.

Fang POV

The flight helped me clear out the cobwebs. I'm walking down the hallway making my way towards my dorm. I came back from the window,I got out in the first place. I turn right and see my door a few doors away. When I finally reach it I open it and peek inside making sure Max isn't there. When I make sure she isn't I step inside and close the door behind me.

 **R &R advice Anythinggg. Okay so this is ONLY PART 1 FROM CHAPTER 27 OKAY iI didn't have time to finish but I wanted to update today so yeah. I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy at school. This whole has been testing. Ugh. Whatever. Okay s from now on I will update this story every wensday. And I will not stop updating this story. Okay. So the other story I was talking about (writing?) I will post it in a month . I need to start doing the chapters and all that so I'm think maybe in April 25? Is that a Thursday? I don't know okay so yeah. Question of the day is which actor should play Iggy? Peace:)**


	30. Chapter 27 part 2

Chapter 27 part 2

Fang's POV

I knock on Max's door but she doesn't open it. I put my ear against it and close my eyes trying to concentrate on hearing if max is in there. I frown I don't hear anything. I shrug and open the door to my room. I step inside and unzip my jacket and place it in one of my drawers. I frown,this drawer is supossed to be filled up with t-shirts instead its empty. WTH. Then all of a sudden I hear a Beep beep beeeeepp. I turn around just in time to see a black ball being rolled at my feet. I only have time to think shit before it eplodes. I quickly bring my hands up and cover my eyes. I feel the cold paint splash my arms and part of my uncovered face. I grit my teeth as luaghter fills my ears. I slowly put my hands down from my face. There standing in front of me is 4 little demons.

Max POV

Let me tell you this,BRIGHT COLORS DO NOT LOOK GOOD ON FANG. He is standing there glaring at all us. If only looks can kill,sadly they don't.

"Gazzy you have 5 seconds to tell me what happened." Iggy says impatiently

"Who planned this?" Fang asks icily,and with calmness.

All laughter died down instantly. Everybody's finger pointed in my direction.

Fang glared at me and said calmly,"you have 3 seconds to run."

"1"

"2"

"3"

"oh crap" I mutter as I dash through the kitchen. I only have enough time to make it to the front door before someone grabs me from the waist and lifts me off the ground.

" You ain't going anywhere," Fang says slinging me over his shulder like a sack of patoetos.

"Let go of me!" I yell in my best icy voice,which most people flinch at but fang didn't move a muscle.

Then he throws me on top of one of the couches,straddling me and pinning my arms down and might I add hurting my wings.

 **chapter! R &R thanks question of the week is fav color? I already asked the but whateverrrr**


	31. IMPORTANT

**i know y'all thought this was an update but it isn't I'm sorry. Okay so here is the deal i haven't been updating a lot because of school and after school activities. How about I just update when school is over? Okay. I only have TWO more weeks and in these TWO weeks all we get to do is finals so pretty much that grade is for like freaking all year you know. And in my opinion finals are dumb. And just saying but this grade will count for my future. Maybe I wouldn't have worried about it until this year BUT then this teacher convinced me to take like a "special" test. So yeah...and in that test a super INPORTANT school for only SMART kids get accepted (I'm not even smart...like I am average! Math gets complicated with the whole alphabet added) okay so yeah But then the LETTER came in and SURPRISE I got accepted so now I have to work my butt off to getting all A's . True story this isn't an excuse . I just thought you guys should know the reason on not updating. My school ends on May 19 so by that wensday there WILL be a chapter. Maybe thus is boring and your rolling your eyes like "Omg such a big deal this is probably fake". Think what you want I just hope you guys support me until I update. (There might be spelling errors)**

 **I'll see you guys later**


	32. Chapter 32 (actually 28 lol)

Chapter 28

MAX POV

Fang smirks down at me.

"Gotcha," Fang says.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"But I like this spot," Fang mutters not looking at me in the eye ,actually looking some place way lower.

"You pervert!" I yell trying to free my hands.

A slight blush comes to his cheeks but he tries to play it cool.

"In your nightmares," he says.

"Let me go your hurting my wi-butt cheeks" I yell.

Wow real smooth cover up. Real smooth. He grins that grin that feels like fairy's have shown up and birds started twerking. Forget I thought that well maybe the last part,it will be cooler than them just staring at you creepy.

"Your butt cheeks. Really?" Fang says. I glare at him. "I always knew you were Bootyful" he mutters.

" I heard that," I yell, this time pinning Fang down on the couch.

Gazzy POV

"Your getting all of this?" I ask Ella.

"Duh,it's priceless," Ella responds.

Ella zooms in more on her phone,recording Max and Fang.

"This will be perfect black mail,"says Iggy grinning.

Fang POV

I never knew that Max was that strong. For a girl.

"Oh so you think all girls are damsels in distress," Max says.

Fuck did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did," Max says angrily.

She grabs one of the nearby pillows and smacks me with it. I glare at her. She isn't grabbing her anymore so I push her off me. She lands on the floor with a thud. I smirk at her while she glares at me. All of a sudden I'm knocked down and land on top of Max. Then someone lands on top of me. Then more weight and more weight. My wings are crushed and it sends pain in very direction. Even if my wings go inside me, I still can't put a lot of weight on my back.

"Get off me!" Max yells.

All of a sudden a bright light is right in my face. I notice its the flash of a phone. Someone's recording and taking pictures. Then all the pressures off of me. I stand up and look around. Gazzy,Iggy,and Ella are all laughing their ass off. I glare at them.

"Were you recording this whole time?" Max asks icily to Ella who is holding her phone.

"Umm..just the time Fang pushed you,"Ella says hesantly. Max glares at her.

"You will ALL have a punishment for starting this whole thing!" Max says,"you will ALL have to clean this dorm up." With that she marches in the bathroom.

"Me and Gazzy will go to our dorm and clean up,we will be back." Iggy says leaving with Gazzy.

" I need to do some stuff, and I'm not coming back sorry" Ella says walking out the front door. Well I'm out too. I walk out the door and close it behind me.

MAX POV

I turn the water off,finally done with my shower. I wrap a towel around myself and step out of my tub,ready to get changed.

Time skip when she's done changing

I stretch my wings and set my blow dryer to high. I start drying my wings,when I'm done I set the dryer down. I'm about to close my wings before the door slams open. There stands a very stunned Gasman and well Iggy just stands there looking bored.

 **Update! Okay so the updates now will be every week. Yassss. Okay so remember the new story I wanted to write? Yeah well I'll be posting it tomorrow! Be excited. The story will be called Scared,Harmed by me aka maximumfangirl1. Yasss. Look for it tomorrow and tell me what you think bout it.**

 **Question of the day is...: I really want to change my user name but I don't have ideas please tell me some. Thank you. That really isn't a question but eh oh well. Until next time bye!**


	33. Chapter 29

Chapter ?(I lost count)

Gazzy POV

I open the door to Max's dorm.

"Fang! Max! We're here," I yell to the empty living room.

No one answers back. I hear noises coming from one of the room and decide to check it out.

"C'mon Iggy! I think they're this way,"I say to Iggy,who's behind me.

Once we are outside the room I realize that the noise is a dry hair blower. I swing the door open and my jaw drops open. Max stands there looking shocked and afraid. Max has 2 HUGE wings ATTACHED to her back,it takes up most of the bedroom.

"Gazzy it isn't what it looks like,"Max says quickly pulling her wings in.

Max POV

"Oh no I'm just imagining TWO FREAK-"Gazyy says getting inturupted by Iggy.

"What isn't what it looks like?" Iggy says clearly confused.

"Gazzy! Don't say anything let me explain," I plead Gazzy. Too late once I'm done talking he quickly tells Iggy.

"Max has freaking WINGS!" he yells. Iggy's face becomes blank but there's like hope in his eyes.

"What?" He asks yelling.

"Let me explain! God damit,"I yell at both of them.

They both nod,eyes wide. And so I explain everything on how I got them. No point in lying.

Time skip (I should put some thing more fun here (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ಠ_ಠ

When I'm done they don't seem scared,they seem calm and hesitant.

"Can I touch them?" Gazzy asks.

I nod and spread my wings but not fully. Gazzy touches them,stroking them softly. Iggy frowns and stretches out his arm. I lead his arm to my wings.

"You can't tell NO ONE. Especially Fang! Promise,"I tell them both.

"I promise,"they say together.

"Okay this has been fun and all but Max if you may please close your wings and step back. U too Gas," Iggy says demanding.

Oookayyy. Gazzy and I both do what he ordered. Before I can question why he made us do this,he stretches out HIS OWN PAIR OF WINGS. My mouth drops open.

"Whaaa," Gazzy says his eyes wide. Iggy grins.

"How come you never told us," I demand.

"1. Why didn't YOU tell US about YOURS. 2. Hellooo I barely met you," Iggy replies back.

He has a point.

"Awe I don't want to be lonely," Gazzy says before opening his own pair of wings!

"Really you too?!" I say.

"What," Iggy asks confused.

"I also have wings," Gazzy says.

"Prove it!" Iggy challenges.

Gazzy slaps Iggy with his wings.

"Owww" cries Iggy. I burst out laughing.

"Gotcha bitch!" Cackles Gazzy.

After my luaghter dies down I say," We can't tell no one. Okay?"

"Yes,sir" Gazzy says giggling.

"Can't tell no one what?" Says a voice from the doorway. Craaaappp. The voice belongs to Fang. **Gonna update the other story next week. Question of the day is the same as last maybe something like neither land something? Idk. Sorry for not updating got stuck in a writting part.**


	34. AN important

NOT A CHAPTER!

Authors note (please read)

So hey guys its been a month since I updated this fanfic and my other (go check it out*shameless promotion*) and well...school is going rough making new friends is hard and stuff homework is hard and it doesn't give me time to write. So I will update soon I don't know when but soon. BUTTTTT I don't really use fan fiction anymore I mostly use wattpad and I think that's much easier so I was thinking should I change to that? How many of you want me too please tell me so I can know. And HAVE YOU SEEN MAXIMUM RIDE THE MOVIE No spoilers but I have and….yeahhhhh anywhooo please R&R because I think if I use wattpad that's going to be way faster to update stories, see y'all later or soon.


	35. Chapter 30 IMPORTANT AN ON END

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END!**

 **GAZMAN POV**

 _Quick. THINK._

"We can't tell anyone about the surprise we have planned tonight," I say quickly.

" What surprise?" Says Fang raising an eyebrow.

"There's a reason why it's called a surprise," says Max.

"Meet us at the pool at 10," says Iggy.

"At night?" Questions Fang.

"Yes at night," answers Iggy, "well me and Gazzy should get going to prepare."

"Bring swim gear!" I call out as I walk out of their dorm.

This is going to be interesting.

 **MAX POV**

"Ella I need help"

"Yes just one"

"Plain and simple. NOTHING skimpy."

"One piece!"

"Yes it's necessary"

" ONE PIECE. Don't try anything else"

"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"

"Thank you. Be here ASAP."

This is going to a disaster I can already tell. When did I ever agree on this?!

 **FANG POV**

 _SWIM GEAR?!_ Where can I find this?

 **IGGY POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S LOCKED?!" I ask.

"It's locked as in there's a chain and it's past closing time anyway," answers Gazzy.

"So we might get caught?" I ask

"If we are careful it might delay it but we are definitely going to get caught and most likely in trouble," answers Gazzy.

"Well let's do it," I say shrugging.

 **~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~**

"Is it done?" I ask.

"It's most definitely done," Gazzy replies.

"Any evidence it was done?" I ask.

"Not that I can see," Gazzy replies.

"Good," I say nodding my head slowly,"let's get ready."

 **MAX POV ~~sometime later~~**

"I said NOT SKIMPY!" I say at Ella.

"It's not!" Ella says.

I take another look at the bathing suit. Its black and aqua blue so not colorful enough to cause massive attention but all that went to the trash when I saw that the middle and back part are translucent. Well not really its lace knitted together but still translucent.

"Try it on first," Ella says patiently.

I glare at her and walk to my bathroom locking it on both sides. I take off my shirt and jeans. HOW DO YOU EVEN PUT THIS ON?! I put both of my feet in the feet holes and slowly bring the swimsuit up. It fits perfectly surprisingly. I turn around and look at my back to see if my openings are visible. Not really. I try opening my wings but I can't. Let's hope nothing goes wrong that I'll have to use my wings for. Grumbling I head out of the restroom.

"It looks perfect!" says Ella excited.

"Sure it does," I respond rolling my eyes.

 **FANG POV**

"Aren't the pools still closed?" asks the guy behind the register.

I shrug. He looks at me weirdly before returning to his job.

"That'll be $15.45," says the guy.

I hand him a twenty dollar bill patiently waiting for my change back. After a while he hands me back my change and I start to gather my things. I walk out of the store, big crowds weren't my thing. Let's see what Iggy and Gazzy planned out.

 **!¡!¡! IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE MUST READ !¡!¡!**

 **Its been a long time my children... Now serious okay so first things first umm.. THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY ON HOLD TILL LATE MAY 2017. School is really stressing me out and I just don't have time I'm sorry. I'll start this and my other story back up in late May 2017 aka this year. SECOND I decided to make Iggy and Gazzy gay. IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS THEN PLEASE STOP READING. THIRDLY there might be some changes with THE PLOT. As you can see with this chapter I changed my writing a little bit. FOURTHLY this PLOT IS STILL MINE if you see anyone on any page take credit please DM me. Okay I think that's all. I know a lot of you like this story and my other one I'm very sorry for lack of updates.**

 **Some questions y'all had.. What's your wattpad? My wattpad is neitherland15 go follow me :). When will you update? Well I updated right now but until May as seen above. Also you can add me on Instagram and DM me there where I'm more active or Wattpad.**

 **I hope you understand. R &R tell me what you think of the changes and about the chapter. Till next time~Neither**

 **PS: going to change my user name to neitherland15 if its available :).**


	36. IM SO SORRY(PLEASE READ)

I'm sorry...(please read till the end)

I hate when authors do this, even more when its a story I actually like. I'm posting this on both of my stories. They're going to be DISCONTINUED.

Maximum Ride is still my favorite series and is what made me start fanfictions. I have lost all interest in continuing these stories. Maybe you'll see an update from time to time. Maybe you won't.

I'm so lucky for getting so many views on my stories. They were my first two and the support all of guys have given me is amazing. But I feel like I have attracted the wrong kind of audience. I'm not the same person I used to be two years ago.

I WILL NOT DELETE MY STORIES!

I'm still going to be making Fanfictions on here of course so if you want to read them Follow and Favorite me. Here is what you should be expecting from me from now on:

 **1\. I probably won't write any 'straight' books.** Explanation: I'm part of the LGBTQ community (I'm Pansexual and no I don't fuxk pans. It means I like all genders. Not bisexual, which means you only like men and women) I also feel more comfotrable writing fluff and smut about it too.

 **2\. Ships you should be expecting are Solangelo(Nico di Angelo x Will Solace from the series The heroes of Olympus), Phan ( Phil Lester x Dan Howell. Off of youtube. Usernames: AmazingPhil, and Daniel Howell,used to be Danisnotonfire), H20vanoss( H20delirious x VanossGaming. Off of Youtube.)** Starting tomorrow or today, I'm going to start posting my story from Wattpad ( follow me there @neitherland15).

I HAVE GIVEN SO MUCH THOUGHT INTO THIS. PLEASE DON'T HATE!!! Fax will always live on...

~neither


End file.
